Hey Stupid, I'm Here!
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: "Makanya aku mengataimu Bodoh! Kau menangisi orang yang bahkan belum mati. Kau pikir yang terbaring disini itu aku? Dasar Pangeran Bodoh" ...#Warning Inside! #Grimmichi #Oneshot! #I don't own the cover pict!


_Pangeran, kau hanya perlu menjadi pangeran apa adanya._

 _Pangeran, Kau terlalu lembut untuk dunia yang kejam ini._

 _Pangeran, aku berjanji akan selalu disini, melindungimu dari mereka. Jadi kau tak perlu takut, karena aku disini, bersamamu._

 _Pangeran, kumohon Tunggulah aku._

 _Pangeran, jangan berpaling dari sisiku okay?_

 _Pangeran..._

 _Pangeran..._

 _Pangeran..._

 _..._

 _–_ _Aishiteimasu.._

 **Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Pair : Grimmichi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

 **Warning(s)! : Typos bertebaran, OOC, BL Story (Boy x Boy), Oneshot**

 **This strory belong to : B-Rabbit Ai**

 **...**

 **~ Hey Stupid, I'm Here! ~**

 **=Please Enjoy=**

Sudah seminggu dia terkurung di istana tanpa bisa bebas bermain diluar sana. Dia kehabisan akal untuk kabur dari istana ini. Bosan, sangat bosan berada didalam sangkar yang mereka sebut istana ini. Ia hanya ingin bebas. Bebas bermain layaknya anak usia delapan tahun pada umumnya. Bukan harus terkurung karena rumor penculikan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. Dia butuh udara segar untuk melepas bosan.

Anak itu terus memandangi langit diatas sana dengan ekspresi lelah. Anak itu ingin sekali keluar dari istana dan bermain dengan anak sebayanya. Tapi ayahnya melarangnya. Salahkan rumor desas desus yang sampai ke telinga ayahnya, bahwa seseorang – _yang bernamakan 'King of the dream world'_ akan menculik putra tersayangnya, _–Ichigo Kurosaki._ Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ayahnya langsung memerintahkan para pengawal dan prajurit kerajaan untuk memperketat keamanan istana. Lalu menyeret Ichigo – _putra tersayangnya_ kekamar tidurnya. Ichigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa, suatu ketika bertanya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Dan si pelayan menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sedang dialami oleh istana ini. Disitu Ichigo langsung cengo seketika. Ayahnya, raja dari negeri terpandang ini, percaya pada desas desus yang belum jelas? Sinting!

Durhaka memang. Tapi apa mau dikata, itulah ekspresi kekesalan seorang Ichigo kurosaki saat mengetahui alasan mengapa ia disekap didalam Istana.

Saat Ichigo sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang telah terjadi padanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 _Knock .. Knock .._

 _"_..." Ichigo bergeming pada posisinya, tak menanggapi ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Pangeran Ichigo, ini saya.. – _Raven."_

 _"_ Masuk saja."

Seseorang yang bernama Raven itu membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Lalu pemuda itu masuk dengan membawa troli yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan. Dimulai dari makanan pembuka hingga makanan penutup tersedia apik disana.

"Pangeran, sudah dua hari anda tidak makan apapun. Mohon jangan siksa diri anda lagi."

Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Raven tersebut hanya diam.

"Pangeran..."

merasa usaha membujuk pangerannya untuk makan sia-sia, Raven berjalan mendekati pangerannya yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar. Raven menyentuh pundak sang pangeran dan membalikan tubuh kecilnya untuk menghadap tubuh Raven.

"Lihat, kau begitu pucat, – _Ichi_.. makanlah sedikit." Raven berkata memelas dengan menyebut nama kecil pangeran dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan makan jika kau mengizinkan aku untuk keluar istana mencari angin segar, Raven.." Ichigo menatap tajam orang dihadapannya. Bukan marah karena nama kecilnya disebut. Sungguh, Ichigo tak marah saat nama kecilnya disebut sosok didepannya ini, karena bagi Ichigo, sosok ini sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Yang Ichigo permasalahkan adalah, sosok ini juga tidak mau mengizinkan Ichigo untuk keluar Istana barang semenit saja. Sosok didepannya begitu _possesif_ bila menyangkut keselamatan Ichigo. – _Sama seperti Ayahnya._

Raven hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia memanglah keras kepala bila menyangkut keselamatan bocah Jingga didepannya ini, tapi si bocah itu sendiri juga lebih keras kepala lagi bila menyangkut kebebasan diri. Hal ini yang membuat dirinya bimbang. Disatu sisi ingin keselamatan sang bocah terus terjaga, disisi lain tidak tega melihat sang bocah terus-terusan mogok makan.

"Baiklah, Kau boleh keluar istana hanya sejam saja. Dan aku ikut bersamamu. Tidak ada bantahan. Ikuti aturan ini, atau kau tidak keluar sama sekali." Raven memberikan saran.— _yang menurut Ichigo adalah ancaman-_ dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baik. Kau bisa ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tak boleh ikut campur dalam apa yang ku lakukan bersama anak-anak disana nanti." Kini Ichigo yang berbalik memberi saran — _mengancam-_ pada sosok didepannya.

"Baik.. aku tak akan ikut campur."

Dan seringai kemenangan tercetak indah di wajah manis Ichigo. Ia berjalan mendekati troli dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat troli itu. Tanpa perlu disuruh, Ichigo mencomot makanan-makanan yang tersedia disana dengan santai.

...

Selesai dengan makan, Ichigo langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju ke jalan keluar istana. Dengan Raven yang setia membuntuti dibelakangnya. Ichigo berjalan sedikit cepat menuju perdesaan.

Sesampai Ichigo disana, ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan desa yang begitu asri. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Ichigo merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup udara khas perdesaan tersebut. Ichigo membuka kembali kedua matanya dan tersenyum lega.

"Hey Raven... Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa iri pada.. –mereka.." Ichigo memperhatikan anak-anak desa yang sedang bermain di pinggir sungai. Raven juga ikut memperhatikan objek yang dilihat pangerannya dalam diam.

"Aku iri pada mereka yang bisa begitu bebas.." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Raven memperhatikan raut wajah sedih pangeran di hadapannya. Kemudian Raven menunduk dan menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi bocah di depannya, lalu mengusap lembut surai Jingganya.

"Kau tak harus iri pada mereka, Pangeran.." Raven mencoba menghibur pangerannya.

 _'_ _Karena kelak, kau akan mendapatkan kebebasan itu'_ batin raven melanjutkan.

Ichigo yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa sedikit merona malu. Malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Walau kenyataannya dia memang masih Bocah yang berumur sembilan tahun. Tapi tetap saja, rona merah dipipinya masih tercetak jelas.

"Berhentilah memeperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Raven!" Ichigo sedikit menepis tangan yang berada di kepalanya. Namun dibalas dengan kekehan dari si pemilik tangan.

Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya kesal. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap sosok anak bersurai biru sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon dekat sungai. Ichigo melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekatinya.

Raven yang melihat kepergian Pangeran kecilnya menuju arah anak bersurai biru tersebut, hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil mengawasi dari jauh. Dia sudah berjanji sebelumnya, untuk tidak ikut campur dalam 'permainan' pangeran kecilnya.

Ichigo yang terus mendekati anak bersurai biru itu dengan perlahan, tanpa sadar menginjak sebuah batang pohon. Bunyi ' _KREK'_ terdengar nyaring. Seolah akan mendapatkan teriakan, Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Tapi hal yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang, dan Ichigo membuka kembali kedua matanya guna melihat apa reaksi anak bersurai biru itu.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa diam tak mengerti. Pasalnya, anak didepannya ini tak bereaksi apapun. Dia tetap memandang lurus ke arah riak sungai mengalir dengan wajah datar.

' _Apa dia tuli?..'_ Ichigo berkata dalam hati seraya kembali mencoba melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak tuli.." anak itu berujar santai menanggapi omongan Ichigo tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari riak aliran sungai.

"Kau membaca pikiranku!" Ichigo sedikit terlonjak kebelakang saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia malah berlari kecil menghampiri sang anak bersurai biru itu.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Ichigo bertanya riang. Tapi ditanggapi oleh kesunyian dari sipemilik surai biru tersebut.

"Hm.. kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa sih, aku bisa duduk di tanah." Lanjut Ichigo dengan muka sedikit agak kecewa.

"Sini... kau boleh duduk disini." Anak bersurai biru itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi ruang pada Ichigo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih.." Ichigo tersenyum riang pada anak bersurai biru itu. Ichigo duduk dan menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas batang pohon besar yang terjuntai diatas tanah.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ichigo mencoba berkenalan dengan si biru.

"Grimmjow." Si biru menjawab singkat.

"Aku Ichigo."

Setelah tahu nama masing-masing, mereka pun larut dalam kesunyian. Hanya ada suara riak air sungai, kicauan burung, dan deru angin yang menerpa lembut.

"Kau sering kesini?" Ichigo memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku sering kesini.. disini tenang."

"Benar.. disini tenang dan..— _Bebas._ " Ichigo menyetujui perkataan Grimmjow, bahwa disini memang tenang.

"Aku jarang melihatmu, apa kau baru pindah ke desa ini?" Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Ichigo.

"Jika ku bilang kalau aku tinggal disana..—" Ichigo menunjuk Istana yang sedikit agak jauh dari mereka.

"—Apa kau akan percaya?" Ichigo melirik ekspresi apa yang akan di tunjukkan Grimmjow padanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pangeran Ichigo.." Grimmjow menatap datar.

"Ya, aku memang Ichigo yang itu."

Hening melanda keduanya sejenak.

"Sekarang... Apa kau masih mau berbicara –ah bukan, Apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?" Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya sambil berharap cemas.

"Aku mau berteman denganmu, _–Ichi_.." Grimmjow tersenyum tipis pada teman barunya.

Ichigo yang mendapat respon positif itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan bahagia. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Hei Grimmjow, besok kita ketemu lagi disini ya.. ini sudah sejam aku keluar istana. Kalau aku tidak kembali, aku bakal kena masalah besar."

Grimmjow mengangguk paham dan sedikit mengacak surai jingga Ichigo.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi pada waktu yang sama saat hari ini. Jadi, tunggu aku disini ya!" Ichigo berujar riang dan bangun dari atas batang pohon. Kemudian ia sedikit melompat turun dan berjalan menjauhi tempat Grimmjow berada sambil tak henti melambaikan tangan pada teman barunya.

...

Semenjak bertemu Grimmjow, hari-hari Ichigo jadi lebih bewarna dari biasanya. Ichigo sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Grimmjow, mulai dari bermain di desa ataupun di istana. Karena Ichigo sering mengundang Grimmjow untuk datang bermain di istana disaat ia tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan keluar istana. Grimmjow setia menemani Ichigo melakukan apapun di istana. Mulai dari bermain pedang-pedangan bareng, main petak umpet bareng, sampai belajarpun bareng. Ichigo mengajarkan beberapa pengetahuan pada Grimmjow. Ichigo tidak mau kalau Grimmjow bakal ditipu seseorang suatu hari nanti karena Grimmjow tidak mengetahui banyak hal. Ichigo tidak mau itu terjadi pada sahabat tersayangnya.

Hari-hari yang mereka jalani bersama semakin terasa manis dan menyenangkan bagi Ichigo. Tanpa disadari, keduanya tumbuh bersama. Raja Isshin Kurosaki menerima kehadiran Grimmjow disisi putra tersayangnya, Begitu pula dengan Raven. Grimmjow mendapat hak khusus untuk keluar masuk istana secara suka suka. Karena raja sendiri yang memberikan hak tersebut padanya.

Hari demi hari terlewati, hingga tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kini keduanya tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang berwibawa. _–atau lebih tepatnya manis, khusus untuk Ichigo._ Ichigo yang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan – _sensor manis sensor-_ itu kini terlihat gusar memandang langit dari balkon kamarnya. Dia merindukan sosok Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba menghilang empat tahun silam. Hingga kini, keberadaan Grimmjow masih belum diketahui letaknya, dan ini yang membuat pemuda manis bersurai Jingga itu khawatir sampai terjadilah scene mogok makan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan tentu saja, kasus mogok makan sang Jingga membuat Raven selaku pelayan Ichigo pusing seratus keliling.

"Pangeran,.. umur anda sudah menginjak delapan belas, kenapa tindakan anda masih kekanakan begini? Mogok makan pula.."

Komentar dari sang Raven hanya dibalas dengan keheningan.

"Pangeran..."

Sekali.

"Pangeran..."

Dua Kali.

"Pangeran..."

Tiga kali.

"—Ichi ..."

"Raven, aku hanya ingin sendiri. tolong keluarlah..."

Raven sedikit tersentak mendengar nada pangerannya. Nada yang begitu parau dan, kecewa. Raven hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan pangerannya, tapi jauh didalam hati ia ingin memeluknya dan menenangkan sosok pangerannya yang sedang gundah gulana. Tapi diurungkan, karena sosok didepannya ini bukanlah bocah kecil yang selalu menangis dan berlari padanya sehabis diomeli oleh sang raja. Sosok didepannya ini calon pewaris tahta kerajaan di negara ini.

Raven menunduk hormat dan permisi untuk undur diri.

Ichigo yang mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup, hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sejujurnya Ichigo tahu, kalau terus begini ia akan jatuh sakit. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, kalau lidah Ichigo sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Semua begitu terasa hambar dan _pahit._ Dan Ichigo kehilangan napsu makannya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Ichigo mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat birunya langit. Memejamkan mata dan merasakan sapuan lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

' _kau dimana Grimmjow..'_

 _..._

 _'_ _Aku merindukanmu...'_

 _..._

 _'_ _Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu disini saat ku butuhkan?..'_

 _..._

 _'_ _Lalu kau dimana saat aku membutuhkanmu seperti sekarang?...'_

 _..._

 _'_ _Hey Grim, apa kau membenciku?..'_

 _..._

Ichigo masih memejamkan matanya dan meresapi kalimat terakhir yang terngiang dibenaknya. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata lolos pada sebelah matanya dan jatuh membingkai salah satu pipinya.

' _ **Ichi... nanti sore kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan belas. Kau harus bergabung ke Aula istana tepat pukul enam. Raven akan menjemputmu**_ _.'_

Terkejut akan ucapan ayahnya pagi ini, Ichigo membuka matanya dan berjalan kedalam kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Karena waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul enam.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk bersiap-siap. Disaat ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, Raven lebih dulu membukanya dan tersenyum mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Acara pesta ulang tahun yang ke-18 calon pewaris tahta kerajaan negeri ini memanglah megah. Isshin, selaku raja dari kerajaan ini membuat pesta besar besaran untuk putra kesayangannya. Pesta ini bisa dinikmati oleh seluruh warga negeri ini, baik yang didesa maupun di istana. Jadi tak heran tempat berlangsungnya acara ini juga dibatasi. Mengingat tamu undangan yang begitu banyak berdatangan.

Acara ini dibagi atas dua tempat, didesa dan di istana. Di desa dilakukan pada saat malam hari. –ini permintaan dari Ichigo sendiri. sedangkan di istana dilakukan pada sore hari.

Di istana, acaranya berlangsung di Aula besar Istana. Tempat biasa perjamuan rapat besar dan acara-acara kenegaraan lainnya berlangsung. Tapi sekarang disulap menjadi tempat pesta untuk putranya.

Di Aula istana, tidak banyak hal yang menarik dimata Ichigo. Hanya ada sambutan dan ucapan selamat yang diberikan dari bangsawan-bangsawan lain. Sampai suatu ketika, seseorang –ah bukan, beberapa orang berpakaian jas putih datang menghampiri Ichigo.

"Happy birthday Prince! We wish you all the best!" Ucap salah satu pria tersebut mewakili beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Thank you." Ichigo menanggapi seadanya dan memberikan sedikit senyuman sebagai balasan. agar tidak berkesan sombong.

Raven menangkap gelagat aneh sang Pangeran. Tanpa disuruh, Raven memandu pria-pria berjas putih itu untuk basa basi serta menikmati hidangan yang ada. Lalu mereka pun berjalan menjauhi tempat Ichigo berdiri. Ichigo yang sedikit lelah, berjalan ke arah balkon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia butuh udara segar.

Ichigo bersandar pada pagar balkon dan melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang melingkar dilehernya. Ichigo menghirup aroma sore dari balkon tersebut. Memejamkan mata sejenak dan menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Aksi Ichigo tersebut menarik perhatian seorang pemuda yang juga berada tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo bersandar.

"Andai kau disini Grim..."

Ichigo bergumam pelan saat menyebutkan nama orang begitu berarti di hatinya. Ichigo membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap ranting dan dedaunan yang diterpa angin sore. Begitu larut dalam pemandangan yang menenangkan hati, Ichigo tanpa sadar melamun dan mengingat kembali malam sebelum Grimmjow dinyatakan hilang.

 ** _Flashback ON_**

 _Suara gemerisik diluar kamar Ichigo mengganggu istirahat sang pemilik kamar. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela, dan berjalan ke arah pagar balkon. Ichigo mencari apa yang membuat suara menyebalkan yang mengganggu tidurny yang begitu terdengar nyaring sampai ke telinganya. Ichigo menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat sekelebat warna biru langit diantara gelapnya bayangan pohon. Sosok yang bewarna biru langit itu keluar dari persembunyian gelapnya malam. Ichigo yang mengenali siapa yang keluar dari gelapnya bayangan malam hanya bisa terbelalak kaget._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini!..." si Jingga sedikit berteriak histeris._

 _"_ _Hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu. Tunggu, aku akan segera naik kesana." Si Biru mulai memanjat pohon besar yang berada di dekat balkon kamar si Jingga._

 _"_ _Itu berbahaya! biar aku yang turun. Kau tunggu disana!" si Jingga berlari meninggalkan balkon dan segera menuju ke tempat si biru berada._

 _"_ _Kau terlalu nekat untuk menaiki pohon ini, Grim." Si jingga sampai ke tempat si biru dengan sedikit berlari._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu.." si Biru meraba kedalam saku jubah malamnya yg bewarna hitam kelabu, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana._

 _"_ _Bunga Nadeshiko (*) dan Tulip Oranye? ...Grim,... Kau..." si Jingga menatap dalam wajah si biru. Apa maksud dari ini semua? Memberinya dua tangkai Bunga dimalam hari begini, apa makhluk didepannya ini masih waras? Dia masih Grimmjow yang dulu kan?_

 _"_ _Ichi.. percayalah, aku akan selalu disini, dihatimu.. Tolong, jangan ragukan aku ya." Si Biru memeluk si Jingga dengan erat._

 _"_ _Ichi... Aku menyayangimu... Sampai kapanpun itu." Si biru mempererat pelukannya pada si Jingga. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian melepasnya, dan mencium kening si Jingga yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari dirinya._

 _"_ _Sampai Jumpa lagi,..—Ichi." Si biru tersenyum manis pada si Jingga. Dan berlari meninggalkan si Jingga sendiri, dalam kebingungan dan heningnya malam._

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya saat Raven menyentuh bahunya.

"Pangeran, anda sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo cepat-cepat menyangkal saat dilihatnya raut khawatir pelayannya.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat. Aku ambilkan sesuatu untuk kau makan ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Raven berjalan kecil menuju meja hidangan. Selama raven masih memilih-milih hidangan apa untuk sang pangeran. Ichigo kembali membalikan badan untuk menghadap kearah pagar balkon. Rencananya mau kembali menikmati pemandangan sore, tapi dibatalkannya saat ia melihat seseorang berpakaian Tuxedo Putih dan bersurai Biru – _sebiru langit_ sedang memunggunginya di balkon seberang.

 _DEG_

'' _Apa mungkin 'Dia'..?"_

Ichigo kembali berpikir, apakah sosok diseberang sana memang orang yang selama ini dirindukannya, atau hanya sosok yang merupai ' _Dia'_. Ichigo masih menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang memunggunginya diseberang sana.

Ichigo berjalan kembali kedalam ruangan dan menuju balkon diseberang sana. Ichigo ingin memastikan sendiri, siapa pemuda yang mempunyai surai serupa dengan sahabat terkasihnya. Ichigo terus berajalan dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Sesampainya di balkon yang dituju, Ichigo tak melihat pemuda itu lagi disana.

 _'_ _Apa yang barusan itu hanya halusinasi saja?'_

Ichigo kembali diam dan mengamati pagar balkon yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya sosok tadi. Ichigo mengelus pagar balkon tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo harus menelan kepahitan akan keberadaan si Biru. Jujur, Ichigo sangat merindukannya saat ini.

Ichigo menyudahi aktifitasnya dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam Aula. Ichigo mencari keberadaan Raven yang tak terlihat dimanapun. Ichigo kembali memerhatikan orang-orang yang berada di dekat meja hidangan makanan,tak ada raven disana. lalu ke sebelahnya, ke meja hidangan sake dan bir, sama, tak ada Raven disana. Tapi, saat Ichigo sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ia melihat beberapa figur yang dikenalnya. ia melihat Raven yang sedang berbincang dengan Ayahnya sambil memegang segelas Bir. Mereka berbincang tentang apa, Ichigo tidak tahu. Tapi dari gelagatnya, mereka seperti membincangkan sesuatu yang seru. Karena sesekali Ichigo dapat melihat mereka tertawa sangat lepas untuk beberapa saat.

Saat Ichigo hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka, salah seorang pelayan menawarkan sebuah minuman diatas nampan. Awalnya Ichigo hanya ingin bilang 'Tidak' pada si pelayan, namun diurungkannya saat ia melihat sebuah lipatan kertas yang terselip cantik dibawah minuman itu. Ichigo mengambil minuman dan lipatan kertas tersebut. Ia membuka lipatan kertasnya dan melihat apa yang tertera disana.

' ** _Temui aku di kebun belakang istana 5 menit setelah kau membaca surat ini.._** ** _—_** ** _Penggemarmu—_** _'_

Ichigo meminum minuman yang diambilnya dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja sekitar, dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar Aula istana. Hanya satu tempat yang sekarang dipikirkannya. _Kebun belakang Istana._

Ichigo mengambil langkah besar dalam berjalan menuju Kebun belakang Istana. Ichigo yakin kalau yang mengirimkan surat tersebut adalah Grimmjow. Grimmjow sahabat terkasihnya. Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya menuju kebun belakang istana. Sesampai ia disana, ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Ichigo tak menghampiri orang itu. Ia merasa aneh dengan orang itu, seperti merasakan bahaya. Tapi penasaran melanda pikirannya. Jika orang itu bukan Grimmjow, yang dicari. Maka Ichigo harus tetap kesana, menyapa dan menannyakan siapa orang tersebut secara langsung. Ichigo mengangguk mantap, dan berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hai, kamu yang mengirimiku surat melalui salah seorang pelayan di Aula tadi?.."

Sosok didepan Ichigo mengangguk. Ichigo tak bisa melihat wajah orang didepannya ini karena dia menggunakan sebuah tudung bewarna hitam legam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan kepalanya.

"Ada keperluan apa denganku?.." Ichigo melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Aku sudah lama mengagumimu.."

 _DEG_

 _'_ _Suara ini...'_

"Anda Siapa..? suara anda terdengar tidak asing bagiku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?.." Ichigo mengambil selangkah mundur begitu ia mendengar dan mengenali intonasi suara didepannya.

"Kau melupakan suaraku hm?.."

Alarm bahaya didalam kepala Ichigo tiba-tiba berbunyi saat sosok didepannya berbalik dan membuka tudungnya.

"Hallo Ponakanku tersayang, Kabarmu baik?."

Ichigo hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Kakinya tak bisa digerakin, walau dalam hati ia sangat ingin berlari menjauhi sosok didepannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Ichi. Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang begitu manis seperti ini, membuatku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi chubby sang Jingga. Tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kokoh yang terjulur dari belakang Ichigo.

"Wah wah.. sang Panther telah menampakkan keberadaannya." Ujar sosok didepan Ichigo pada sosok dibelakang Ichigo.

"Heh, Sepertinya _The king of the dream world_ sedang tidak ada kerjaan, eh?." Sarkas sosok dibelakang Ichigo pada sosok didepannya.

"Apa maumu Jaegerjaques!." Sosok didepan Ichigo menepis tangan yang mencengkram pergelangannya dan menatap tajam pada pemuda dibelakang Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia masih saja tak bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jaegerjaques itu menarik mundur Ichigo dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung besarnya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil hak ku. Dan kau tak berhak untuk merebutnya, Shirosaki." Si Jaegerjaques berucap mantap, sambil sebelah tangannya melingkar kebelakang untuk memberikan keamanan pada sosok dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Shirosaki, geram pada Jaegerjaques didepannya. Shirosaki mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jubahnya dan mengarahkannya tepat didepan wajah Jaegerjaques. Melihat itu Grimmjow semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada Ichigo diebalakngnya. Ichigo yang mendapati punggung didepannya semakin menempel pada wajahnya, sedikit melenggangkan kepalanya ke samping kiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah pistol terarah sempurna menuju wajah sosok yang dipanggil Jaeger—..

Ichigo terdiam begitu ia melihat wajah pemuda yang melindunginya. Dia yang dipanggil Jaegerjaques ternyata sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, –Grimmjow. Ya, Grimmjow yang dirindukan Ichigo selama empat tahun ini.

"Grim..." Ichigo memanggil nama panggilan sahabat terkasihnya. Ichigo ingin memastikan, apakah benar yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Grimmjow yang dirindukannya atau bukan.

Sosok yang melindunginya itu membuka tudung jubahnya, manampakakkan surai langit yang begitu dirindukan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan memeluk dari belakang sosok tegap didepannya dengan erat.

"Wah... reuni yang mengharukan. Tapi reuni ini harus segera berakhir..."  
Shirosaki menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan segera akan melepasnya tepat dikepala sosok bersurai biru didepannya. Sesaat shirosaki akan menembakkan timah dari dalam pistol tersebut,

 _DOR!_

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan mengagetkan ketiganya, dan membuat Shirosaki tanpa sengaja melepaskan pelatuk yang ditariknya sebelum tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Timah yang berhasil lolos dari pistol Shirosaki berhasil menggores pelipis Grimmjow. Grimmjow meringgis tertahan saat darah segar lolos dari sobekan epidermis kulitnya.

"Grimmjow..!" Grimmjow agak limbung kedepan akibat rasa pusing yang menerpa kepalanya. Melihat itu, Ichigo menahan tubuh kekar Grimmjow supaya tidak berciuman langsung ke tanah.

"Hei Grim.. Grim, bertahanlah!" Ichigo histeris saat melihat mata Grimmjow yang perlahan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

" ICHIGO!."

Suara teriakan Raven mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo dari Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Raven berlari mendekati Ichigo dan Grimmjow sambil menggendong sebuah senjata laras panjang.

Ichigo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Raven melihat kondisi Pangerannya yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk seseorang.

"Raven... kumohon... tolonglah dia..."

Raven sedikit terkejut saat melihat air mata yang jatuh membingkai wajah manis pangerannya. Begitu menyayat hati, dan menyedihkan. Raven mengambil alih tubuh besar Grimmjow, menggendongnya di punggung, dan berlari menuju ruang pengobatan Istana. Tak lupa memberitahu pada Ichigo untuk ikut mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mencoba semampuku." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Suara tersebut menannyakan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang dibawa mereka ke ruangan ini. Kenapa si pemuda bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak luka disana sini. Dan yang paling penting, siapa pemuda tersebut. Raven menjelaskan dengan detail duduk perkara yang mereka alami sejam yang lalu. Dan sosok pemilik suara –pertanyaan beruntun – ini menggangguk mengerti.

"Jadi,... bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?." Ichigo angkat bicara saat sosok yang bertanya –pertanyaan beruntun— tersebut terlihat sedikit gusar setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Raven.

"Nyawanya tidak terancam. Akan tetapi, kesadarannya yang menjadi masalah utamanya." Jelas Dokter yang menangani Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?." Ichigo bertanya sarkas, tak dihiraukan siapa lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Kita belum tahu kapan dia akan sadar. Peluru yang menggores di pelipisnya sedikit memberi guncangan pada sekitar tengkorak keningnya, dan membuat dia mengalami Trauma. Maka dari itu, kesadarannya sedikit terganggu." Jelas sang dokter.

Ichigo terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter. Grimmjow- _nya_ terkena trauma. Dan belum dipastikan kapan kembali sadar.

Kalau Ichigo boleh jujur, kenapa takdir tega mempermainkan perasaannya. Kenapa harus membuat dirinya kembali menelan pil pahit disaat yang terkasih berada didekatnya. Ichigo ingin berteriak, meraung, mengeluarkan segala kepahitan yang dirasakannya selama ini. Ichigo ingin rasanya mengutuk para dewa disana yang sudah seenaknya mengatur skenario kehidupan ini. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia, yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo saat ini hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu Grimmjow untuk sadar dan menjitaknya nanti.

.

.

Empat bulan telah berlalu dari kejadian yang menimpa Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Ichigo masih setia menunggu Grimmjow untuk sadar. Setiap hari Ichigo berkunjung di ruang kesehatan istana untuk menjenguk dan mengecek keadaan Grimmjow. Tapi nihil, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Grimmjow akan sadar. Ichigo pantang menyerah, ia terus datang dan bercerita pada Grimmjow yang tertidur. Menceritakan kejadian hari-harinya pada si surai biru. Terkadang Ichigo rela menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di saat ia sedang rapat kenegaraan atau disaat ia keluar kota untuk menyetujui kerja sama antar kerajaan. Ichigo merasa, dengan begitu Grimmjow akan lebih cepat sadar.

...

Dua hari Ichigo akan meninggalkan Istana untuk rapat antar kerajaan. Ichigo berpesan pada dokter yang bertugas untuk terus mengawasi perkembangan dan keadaan Grimmjow, serta mengabarkan dirinya jika Grimmjow menampakan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Setelah dua hari kepergiannya ke rapat antar kerajaan yang diselenggarakan di kerajaan tetangga, Ichigo kembali ke kerajaanya dengan mood yang campur aduk. Kesal, stress, dongkol, bete, ah, dan sedikit kecewa. Ya, kecewa karena kabarnya, raja dari kerajaan tetangga adalah raja yang berwibawa. Tapi saat Ichigo melihatnya langsung, Ichigo merasa kabar yang didengarnya adalah kebohongan semata. Saat ini, Ichigo sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Ichigo melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ruang pengobatan Istana. Ichigo langsung masuk tanpa permisi kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan berjalan kesalah satu ruangan pasien yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cepat. Ichigo membeku ditempat saat tak melihat seorang pun disana. Ichigo berbalik dan berlari ke ruangan para dokter istana.

 _BRAK_

 _"_ Apa maksdu semua ini?! Dimana pasien berambut biru kau pindahkan?!"

Emosi Ichigo tak terkendali saat ini, Ichigo tak bisa terima bila salah satu dari orang yang berada di ruangan dokter tersebut memindahkan Grimmjow tanpa seizinnya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati salah satu dokter yang diketahuinya sebagai dokter penanggung jawab atas kondisi Grimmjow. Ichigo mencengkram kerah baju dokter tersebut

"Cepat kau katakan dimana kau pindahkan Grimmjow!" Ichigo menatap tajam dokter didepannya.

"Itu... sa-saya... Gri-Grimmjow su-sudah..."

"DOKTER! Kau tak boleh mengatakannya sekarang!"

salah seorang dokter yang baru masuk, mencegah sang dokter yang masih berada di cengkraman Ichigo untuk berkata lebih lanjut.

" APA MAKSUDMU HAH?! "

Ichigo meneriaki dokter yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk tanpa diundang.

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya pada dokter didepannya. Ia berjalan ke arah dokter yang baru datang tanpa diundang. Mendorong dokter tersebut, dan menghimpitnya ke dinding sekitar.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, huh?" Ichigo bertanya dingin pada orang didepannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu Pangeran, Tapi kau akan menemukan jawabannya saat kau pergi ke sebuah pemakaman yang terletak di desa."

Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang berada pada ruangan tersebut dengan tampang gusar.

Ichigo terus berlari melewati koridor utama istana, berbelok kekiri, lalu belok ke kanan dan menambah kecepatan larinya saat ia melihat gerbang keluar istana. Ichigo terus berlari menuju desa. Berlari melewati sungai tempat dia sering bermain bersama Grimmjow, melewati pasar desa, dan berlari lurus kebelakang desa. Berlari ke arah pemakaman desa. Ichigo terus berlari pada satu titik, pada satu nisan yang terlihat baru dan ditutupi oleh banyak bunga. Ichigo melambatkan larinya saat dirinya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari nisan tersebut. Ichigo berhenti tak jauh dari nisan tersebut. Nisan tersebut dipenuhi oleh rangkaian bunga bewarna putih, Ichigo terduduk diatas lembabnya tanah pemakaman. Seketika Ichigo merasa dunianya hampa, sepi, gelap dan sesak. Bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari sepasang permata cinnamon Ichigo.

"KAU BILANG KAU AKAN SELALU DISISKU!"

...

"KAU BILANG KAU MENYAYANGIKU!"

...

"TAPI MANA BUKTINYA?!"

...

Ichigo meraung pada nisan didepannya. Meneriaki seluruh kepahitan yang selama ini ditahannya. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannya sebagai manusia. Dan menangisi takdir yang begitu tega mempermainkankan perasaannya.

Ichigo terus meraung dan memanggil nama Grimmjow dengan putus asa. Ichigo ingin Grimmjow. Dia ingin Grimmjow-nya, ingin Grimmjow yang sudah menjadi bagian dari kebahagiannya. Ichigo hanya itu.

Ichigo terus memanggil nama Grimmjow dengan putus asa, menangisi nisan didepannya tanpa peduli sekitar. Bahkan Ichigo tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey Prince..."

Ichigo masih sesunggukan menangis dan masih belum menyadari orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hey stupid prince!" Panggil orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah!" Ichigo merasa terejek dengan panggilan tersebut. Apa salahnya menangisi orang terkasih yang telah tiada. Itu bukan tindakan bodoh sama sekali, Pikir Ichigo. Ichigo hendak berdiri dan akan memberikan bogem mentah pada orang dibelakangnya yang sudah seenaknya mengatainya dan mengganggu acara menangisnya.

"Makanya aku mengataimu Bodoh. Kau menangisi orang yang bahkan belum mati."

Ichigo tak berani membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang. Apa katanya tadi, belum mati? Grimmjow-nya belum mati? Jadi nisan didepan sana itu. Nisan siapa? Ichigo mulai bingung dengan semua ini.

"Nisan didepan itu... nisan teman seperjuanganku." Orang yang berada di belakang Ichigo berjalan kearah Nisan dideapn sana. Ia berhenti didepan nisan tersebut dan meletakkan setangkai bunga tulip hitam, bunga yang berbeda dari bunga yang tertumpuk disana. Orang itu menununduk sejenak lalu kembali angkat bicara.

"Hei pangeran, kau itu bodoh. Kupikir seorang pangeran itu adalah orang yang pintar." Ucap orang itu yang masih menghadap kearah nisan dan memunggungi Ichigo.

"Kau bahkan menangisi orang yang salah.." Orang itu lanjut berbicara.

"Makanya kau kupanggil Pangeran bodoh." Orang itu terus berbicara.

"Hei pangeran..."

ada jeda sejenak saat orang itu menurunkan tudung jubah yang dikenakannya.

"Kau menduga yang terbaring disini adalah aku kan?" Orang itu kembali berbicara.

" _Silly..."_ Orang itu berucap dalam bahasa asing.

 _"_ _Hey Stupid, I'm Here!.."_

Orang itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo berlari dan memeluk erat orang didepannya, lalu kembali menangis.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow...Grimmjow..." Ichigo memanggil nama orang didepannya begitu lirih. Orang didepannya hanya bisa membalas panggilan itu dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Meneggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ichigo, menghirup aroma citrus khas dari pemuda Jingga yang kini didekapnya. Ichigo terus memanggil nama Grimmjow sampai sebuah bisikan menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih kau masih mempercayaiku.. –Ichi."

Grimmjow melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Ichigo lembut, lalu turun menciumi kedua kelopak mata Ichigo, mencium hidung mancung Ichigo, lalu berakhir di bibir ranup Ichigo. Grimmjow mengecap bibir itu dengan lembut. Ichigo memjamkan matanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir ke bibir dan hatinya. Ichigo meremas pakaian belakang Grimmjow sebagai tanda kalau dia membutuhkan Oksigen untuk beranapas. Grimmjow menangkap tanda tersebut, dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Grimmjow tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Ichigo yang bersemu merah. Satu kata yang terbesit dibenak Grimmjow, _Cantik._

Ichigo yang sudah bisa mengontrol jalan napasnya yang hampir putus gara-gara ciuman Grimmjow, menatap Grimmjow untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa mksud semua ini? Kenapa dokter di ruang pengobatan Istana menyuruhku ke pemakaman desa disaat aku bertanya dimana dirimu?" Ichigo menatap tajam Grimmjow.

"Yah, kau tahu, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau pada teman seperjuanganku. Selama empat tahun ini, aku selalu menceritakan kau padanya. Jadi, dia berpesan untuk mengenalkanmu padanya sesekali. Yah...makanya aku mengatakan pada dokter disana untuk menyuruh kau ke pemakaman desa." Ucap Grimmjow enteng.

Ichigo menjitak kepala biru Grimmjow sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku bodoh!" Erang Grimmjow yang tak terima kepalanya di jitak.

"Itu balasan karena kau meninggalkanku selama empat tahun tanpa kabar!" kilah Ichigo pada Grimmjow.

"Aku meninggalkanmu empat tahun untuk mendapatkan restu dari Ayahmu, bodoh!" Grimmjow menyeruarakan kekesalannya.

"Dan restu dari pelayan possesif mu juga, tentunya." Sambung Grimmjow yang masih mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Ichigo dikepalanya.

"Restu? Maksudmu restu apa?" Kini Ichigo yang merasa kepo tentang situasi yang dialaminya empat tahun belakangan.

"Empat tahun lalu aku menemui raja secara pribadi, dan memintamu darinya. Dia tak mengizinkanku. Dia berkata bahwa, dia tak akan memberikan kau pada aku yang tak mempunyai apapun. Lalu aku mengajukan perjanjian padanya. Bila dalam empat tahun aku berhasil menjadi orang yang sukses, dia harus melepasmu sebagai calon Istriku."

Grimmjow menjelaskan dengan santai, seolah itu hal yang sepele. Ichigo hanya bisa melongo dengan muka yang sudah pasti semerah kepiting goreng (karena kepiting rebus sudah biasa). Grimmjow yang melihat itu, langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan sayang kedua dari Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan menjauhi Grimmjow dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan kesal. Ya, kesal karena tidak mengetahui alasan Grimmjow menghilang selama empat tahun dari hidupnya.

"Kau mau kemana Ichi?"

"Aku mau ke taman bunga!" Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Grimmjow kesal dengan muka yang masih bersemu merah.

"Kau! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sangat tidak romantis! Melamar seorang pangeran tampan di pemakaman desa.. Apa nanti kata ayahku jika dia mengetahui tentang ini?" Ichigo tersenyum meremehkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu, memang..." Grimmjow terkekeh dan berlari menyusul Ichigo. lalu mengangkat Ichigo dalam gendongan ala bridal style dan sedikit berlari menuju Istana. Selama pelariannya menuju Istana, Grimmjow masih saja tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa lepas saat orang yang digendongnya berteriak 'turunkan aku. Semua orang melihat kita!' dengan wajah yang sudah jelas semerah apel. Grimmjow tak merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ah, bukan, Grimmjow pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini dulu. Ketika mereka masih bocah yang polos. Grimmjow terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat ke langit sore.

.

.

.

" _Ichi...berapa umurmu sekarang?"_

 _"_ _10 tahun. Memangnya kenapa Grimm?_

 _"_ _Saat kau berumur 18, apa kau mau terus disisi ku?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja bodoh! tak ku izinkan kau pergi dari istana ini. Ah, bukan, aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dari sisiku. Grimm!"_

 _"_ _Heh... Egois sekali kau."_

 _"_ _Biarin... weeek.."_

 _..._

 ** __THE END__**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

 **Hai, rabbit disini...**

 **Rabbit kembali dengan Pir Grimmichi. Kali ini ceritanya sama dengan sebelumnya, yaitu kerajaan. Ah well, disini rabbit ngebuat Ichi se sweet dan se fluffy mungkin. Tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan. Takutnya readers pada kena diabetes.**

 **Oh ya, bunga Nadeshiko (Anyelir Pink) itu artinya "** ** _Aku tak akan melupakanmu"_** **dan Tulip Oranye artinya "Semua akan baik-baik saja/penyemangat"**

 **Sekian dulu dari Rabbit...**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.**

 **Jangan lupa review~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
